Love and Secrets
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka isn't real. The person behind her though is really the heir to an international corporation that went off the grid a few years ago.
1. Prologue

**Sorry again but I love this idea I will update as I can.**

* * *

I walked into the host club to roses held up by Kyoya. "I need you Haruhi you have taught me that I do NOT need to inherit the family business. It is obsolete. All I need is you." "Kyoya-sempai how many times do I have to tell you. I know your father is offering you the company if you marry me. I only like you as a friend only. Plus I'm not into the 'cool type'. Now please leave me alone Kyoya-sempai!" I shoved him out of the way, only to come face to face with none other than Hikaru.

"I'll clothe you in the finest clothes. I'll make your every outfit, however you want. Just please marry me! You are the only one who can tell me and Kaoru apart. Not even our parents can do that. I really love you! Please!" "Hikaru I don't like clothes! I won't marry you. Your just my friend!"

Tamaki shoved Hikaru out of the way, and held a big box of expensive fatty tuna to me. "Daddy's little girl don't like you Mommy or you Demon twin! Daddy's little girl loves Daddy! Isn't that right my precious Haruhi? Haruhi will marry Daddy right?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Sempai how many times do I have to tell you? You are NOT my Father! You are only my friend. Gosh! How many times do I have to tell all three of you? You can NOT buy my love! We are friends! You know what? I'm leaving. See you tomorrow Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Kaoru." I turned on my heel and just left.

I walked into the apartment that my Father and I share. I was early so my Dad was getting ready for work. "My sweet Haruhi what are you doing home so early? Did you and your friends get into another fight?" "They are trying to buy my affection and I HATE it! I want to go back to Hoshiko. Can we please?" My Dad turned serious. "Are you sure you want to be the Heir again? You broke from the pressure last time. I don't think I can handle it if you get locked up in the psych ward again. So are you possitive?" "Yes I'm sure. This is driving me crazy!" "Okay I'm gonna go quit my job. You call Hoshiko-sama." With that he walked out the door.

I pulled out my cell and dialed in number three as I walked down the hall to my room. I laid down on my bed as I hear they sexiest voice ever. The voice that belongs to my Husband. "Hello? Baby? Are you there?" "Sorry. I got distracted. I wanted to let you know that a certain Host club needs their asses kicked by my sexy Husband. Also I'm gonna come out as myself so you can come visit me again." "Are you sure your ready to go back? I know you still have nightmares about the incident. I'm booking the next available flight. I will be there the day after tomorrow. See you then baby. Love you. Bye." "Love you too Koi. Mmm bye."

I'm gonna see my Koi soon I can't wait! now I just have to call Baa-chan. "Hello?" "Hey Baa-chan! I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready to come back, and ask if I can come out as Teruko Hoshiko." "Are you sure your ready? You can not have another psychological breakdown." "Yes. I'm ready." "Okay then Ruko. Be sure to visit soon and bring friends. I'm really lonely since Kaito died." "Okay! Deal see you soon!" "Love you Ruko. Kisses. Buh-bye." "Love you too. Bye Baa-chan."

I lean over to my nightstand, and pull my wedding and engagement rings out. I slip them onto my finger and fall into a blissful sleep. Dreaming about my wedding day. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

* * *

 **thank you for reading.**


	2. So The Stars Are Spilled

**Well I'm working a little bit on each story every day. The amount I get out depends on if I have inspiration or not... Sometimes I can only get out a sentence other times a whole chapter. So I'm going to update as I finish each chapter. Paying special attention to the story I am currently trying to finish.**

* * *

I woke and commenced with getting ready for school... As Ruko. Because Haruhi is boring. First I took off this dreadful brown wig. To reveal my long straight platinum blonde hair, with bangs brushing my eyebrows that are blonde by the way. I normally color them in brown. The underside of my hair is light blue. Then I brush my hair because having hair that is tangled and, long enough to touch your thighs is not fun.

I took out those dreadful contacts to show my beautiful eyes that look like the beautiful night sky. They are dark blue with gold flecks. Of course the gold flecks look like stars. I neglected covering up my tattoo's that I normally cover up with makeup. I have the white crescent moon in the middle of my forehead, to let everyone know my status as a Tsuki. Every head and heir have it, along with their spouses. I have a black Libra symbol on the back of my neck, and the rest of the other eleven constellations on my back as every other Hoshiko head and heir.

I removed the piercing covers, and put my real piercings in. My first piercing is stretched enough to put my pinky through. So I put the small white rubber ring in. Then right next to that I'm putting a regular Sapphire stud. My final ear piercing is a cartilage one. I put my small silver hoop in. Last but not least my silver tongue ring.

I unbind my 34 B breasts. That will show Kaoru and Hikaru how's flat as a board! I remove my fake ear pieces and tuck my hair behind my ears to show my elf ears. I took out my veneers show my pearly white fangs. I don't know why but my grandfather family have animal like features. So yes it's normal. Like not weird at all... For my family.

Then I put on clothes that I would normally wear. A white cropped tee shirt saying 'It Girl' in black letters on it, above a dark blue pleated mini skirt, over white thigh highs with lace on top, under blue and white platform heels with a bow on them. I totally am fashionable, and my life as Haruhi is over just gotta tie up loose ends.

I spent the rest of the day packing up the apartment. At three o'clock on the dot I called Headmaster Suoh. "Yuzuru. I'm coming back. I need you with the host club when I get there. Yes I'm finally gonna be myself. No. Okay see you then."

Then I called my driver Sebastian. He drove me to the school, and dropped me off. "Bye Sebastian! Thank you sooo much. I'll call you when I need you again." He drove off. Even though I look all kinds of weird to everyone else. I find my unique beauty. To be the best. I stop just outside of music room three. Can I really break their hearts and their minds? Am I really that cruel? The answer is yes. Yes I am.

I throw the door open to find everyone freaking out, and Tamaki screaming. "Where's Haruhi!?" I slam the door gaining everyone's attention. Tamaki quickly goes into host mode. "My dearest princess. Welcome to my kingdom. I don't think I have ever seen you in here before. Which host would you like to be entertained by? We have me the Princ-" "Shut up Tamaki! Hoshiko-sama, I am so sorry for the grief my idiot son and his friends have caused you." He started bowing. "Please forgive them and this school." All of the hosts were shocked. Because Yuzuru now has his head on the floor. "It's fine Yuzuru. It was quite fun." I flash a sincere smile. "Besides its the most fun I've had in quite awhile!"

Tamaki and the twins ask in sync. "Who's Hoshiko? I've never heard of Hoshiko?" They turn towards Kyoya. Who drops his jaw. Which is something Kyoya Ootori never does. After a few minutes he finds his voice. "Hoshiko-sama is the heir to Hoshiko corp. an international corporation that studies stars. They also have ties to Tsuki corp. and NASA. Not much is known about the current heir Teruko Hoshiko considering she went missing. After a very violent psychotic breakdown caused by the stress of being the sole heir. She is richer, more influential, and more famous than all of us put together.

She is known as the Tenshi, and with her looks I understand. There is also speculation that the Hoshiko family holds ties with The Neko gang and a mysterious assassin organization that even I don't know the name of. Though nothing has been proven." "Please just call me Ruko. By the way Kyoya what ever your planning you might wanna stop before the Foxy Death God comes for a visit." He pales then throws his entire pineapple laptop out the window. We ALL just stare at him. "Well I am surprised that no-one has recognized me by now." They all just stared at me. In a synchronized chorus. "Are we supposed to recognize you?" "How about Senpai. You are NOT my Father, and damn rich people." They all comically did the only thing you can do in a situation like this. They gasped, shrieked like girls, and fainted. Except for Yuzuru of course. Because he knew all along.

"Well Yuzuru. I'm gonna make my way home now. See everyone tommorow." "Have a safe trip home Ruko-sama."

* * *

 **If you find any problems, have requests, or just well anything please let me know. Also Flames will be ignored.**

 **Lord Of All Bricks, Thank you. They are meant to be OOC though. But if you or anyone see's an instance where they can be less OOC and it will still work please let me know. I hope you liked this chapter too!**


End file.
